Potter…
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: Tout petit OS écrit par Kiara - Harry/Draco
**Auteur : Kiara**

 **Disclaimer : JK Rowling parce que c'est la maman d'Harry et Draco et de tous les autres (grande famille !)**

 **Couple : Harry/Draco of course ;) aussi du mention au Hermione/Ron**

 **Titre : "Potter…" (parce que je n'avais aucune idée '-')**

 **Note : Tout petit OS avec seulement les paroles (pas de 'didascalies' donc) Pas de Lemon ! Bonne lecture !**

« Potter… »

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Arrête ! »

« Mais je te regarde normalement Draco ! »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Mais arrête à la fin ! »

« Draco… tu rougis ? »

« NON ! Je ne rougis pas ! Un Malfoy ne rougit pas ! Tu as des illusions Potter ! »

« Tu rougis ! »

« Mais non ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Draco rougit ! Draco rougit ! »

« POTTER ! »

« Draco rou—mhh ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Tu m'as embrassé pour me faire taire ?! »

« Il semblerait oui »

« Mais… Mais… C'est vicieux ! »

« Je suis un Serpentard je te rappelle… »

« Hmf. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu boudes ? »

« … »

« Potter. »

« … »

« Harry… »

« … »

« Raaaaah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

« Tu es méchant Draco. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi Harry Potter me trouve 'méchant' ? »

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse mais toi tu le fais. C'est déloyal. »

« Non Harry, loin de ça. Si je te permettais de m'embrasser, je n'aurais plus assez d'air pour respirer. Mais si je te l'interdis, tu ne le feras pas. Alors, moi, je peux t'embrasser tant de je veux sans que cela m'empêche de vivre. »

« Je ne suis pas si collant ! »

« Alors rappelle-moi _qui_ m'a suivi pendant une semaine pour savoir ce que je voulais pour Noël ? »

« Tu ne me répondait pas et c'était bientôt ! »

« Noël est dans un mois Harry. Et dit moi _qui_ m'embrassait toutes les 5 minutes et voulait essayer toutes les surface de Poudlard ? »

« Mais je t'aime ! C'est normal de… »

« Et _qui_ est allé voler ma tenue de Quidditch pour l'étendre dans sa chambre et la regarder le soir comme un Psychopathe ? »

« Je ne suis pas… ! »

« _Qui_ a menacé un Pouffsoufle de le tuer lentement et surement avec tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables s'il s'approchait encore un peu trop près de moi alors qu'il était seulement _tombé ?!_ »

« … »

« _Qui_ a écrit un livre : « 100 façons de faire plaisir à Draco Malfoy au lit » ? _Qui_ a offert le 'Kamasutra' à son petit ami pour son anniversaire ? »

« … »

« Et tu veux que je te laisse m'embrasser à ta guise ?! Jamais de la vie ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Potter… »

« … »

« _Potter… »_

« … »

« MAIS ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA PAR MERLIN ! TU— »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« TU M'AS EMBRASSÉ ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est très pratique. Merci pour l'idée Draco ! »

« Potter ! Revient ici immédiatement ! Potter ! POTTER ! »

…

« On est collés à cause de toi. »

« A cause de moi ?! Qui hurlait dans les couloirs 'Revient ici immédiatement que je te fasse regretter ton geste d'une telle manière que tu en seras sexuellement frustré pendant une semaine !' dit-moi ? »

« Hé ! Je le pensais ! Et d'ailleurs, je t'en veux toujours. »

« Hinhinhin. 'De telle telle manière que tu en seras sexuellement frustré pendant une semaine' ? Vraiment ? j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Oh Potter… Croit-moi, tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup à attendre… »

« Montre-moi tes talents mon blondinet ! »

« Potter ? »

« Hm… Oui ? Oh continue… »

« La ferme. »

« D'accord… AH ! »

…

« Alors là… Je me plis. »

« Normal. Je suis un Malfoy, aurais-tu oublié ? »

« Je ne serais pas frustré une semaine mais deux là. »

« Un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses de vengeances. »

« De vengeance hein… _Que_ de vengeance ? »

« Que veux-tu dire par là Potter ? Ne sourit pas comme ça. »

« Que dirais-tu d'un défi Draco ? »

« Un défi ? Avec toi ? Hm… Voilà longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de compétition… Attend… Pourquoi tu me monte dessus ? Pourquoi tu te lèches les doigts ? Et c'est quoi ce regard lubrique ?! »

« Héhé… Tu vas voir Malfoy… Sur quel sujet… Hm… Sera notre défi… Hm… Tu bandes déjà mon blondinet ? Quel sensible »

« Va te faire foutre Potter ! »

« Avec plaisir tant que c'est toi… Hm… »

…

« Ouah. »

« Comme tu le dis. »

« On ne l'avait jamais fait autant de fois d'affiler. Ça fait… 8 fois non ? »

« Je gagn Potter. »

« Hahaha ! D'accord, d'accord. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Draco ? Tu penses comme moi là ? »

« Oui je crois. »

« … »

« … »

« SNAPE VA NOUS TUER ! »

…

« Raaah… »

« Arrête de soupire Harry, c'est de votre faute à Malfoy et toi si vous avez séchés le cours de Snape pour… batifoler »

« Oui mais 3 heures de colle c'est quand même dur… »

« C'était bien au moins ? »

« RON ! »

« Magnifique. On a fait le concours de celui qui faisait jouir l'autre en premier. Je me suis pris un de ses pieds ! J'ai hâte qu'on recommence. »

« Et qui a gagné ? »

« Et après tu parles de moi Hermi… »

« Chut Ron. Alors Harry ? »

« C'est moi ! Même si Ry était pas mal non plus. »

« Draco ! »

« Malfoy ! »

« Salut la Belette. Granger. »

« Sale petit— ! »

« Bonjour Malfoy. Alors comme ça tu as gagné ? »

« Hmhmhmhm ! »

« Et oui. On Malfoy ne perd jamais. »

« Sauf au Quittich. »

« Potter, ferme là sinon abstention jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »

« … »

« Quelle autorité. »

« Je peux dire la même chose de toi Granger. Bon, je te laisse je dois faire mon devoir de Potion. Bonne chance avec ses deux là ! »

« Merci j'en aurais bien besoins ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Traitresse. »

« Rooh… Ça va hein ! C'est le petit ami d'Harry je te rappelle ! Tu pourrais faire un effort ! »

« Mais il a commencé ! »

« Tu le connais Ron… Draco est comme ça. »

« Mais… »

« Passons à autre chose ! Où en êtes-vous de votre devoir de Potion ? »

« … »

« … »

« … Les gars ? »

« On fuit ? »

« On fuit. »

« Ron ! Harry ! Revenez-ici ! Hey ! »

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Wesley, on ne court pas dans la bibliothèque ! Mademoiselle Granger, on ne cri pas dans la bibliothèque ! »

« Hahahahaha ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy, on ne rit pas dans la bibliothèque ! ET ON NE CLAQUE PAS LA PORTE ! »

…

« Hermi va nous tuer. »

« Pas grave, je la calmerais ce soir. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir comment. »

« Hinhinhin. Je la même manière que toi je crois. »

« Oh croit-moi… On ne calme pas un Malfoy. On le met en pause, on le nourrit mais on ne le calme pas. Et croit-moi, si un jour il apprend que je lui saute dessus à chaque fois qu'il est un peu trop énervé, je ne m'en ressortirais pas indemne. »

« A ce point là ? »

« A ce point là. »

« Oh. Dur. Je compatis mon pote. »

« Merci. »

…

« BRODEL DE MERDE POTTER RENDS-MOI CETTE CRAVATE ! NON ! TU… POURQUOI TU METS MON ECHARPE ?! ENLÈVE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne m'habillerait pas en Gryffondor ! »

« Haaaaaaa ! C'est pour ça ! Mais tu es mignon comme ça ! »

« UN MALFOY N'EST PAS MIGNON POTTER ! »

« Ah ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Je l'enlève… Je l'enlève… »

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu te diriges lentement vers la porte ? »

« Pourquoi je… CIAO ! »

« POTTER ! »

…

« Potter ? Je vais te tuer. »

« Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit : tu es mignon comme ça ! »

« Et moi je te répète encore : un Malfoy n'est pas _mignon. »_

« Hé mais tu l'enlèves ! Hmf. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu boudes ? Harry, tu _boudes_ parce que j'ai enlevé ton écharpe ?! »

« Je t'aimais bien dedans… »

« Ne grommelle pas je n'ai rien entendu. »

« Je t'aimais bien dedans ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Draco ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu l'as remise ? »

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien dedans. »

« Alors tu… Oh ! »

« … »

« … »

« Ne sourit pas comme un imbécile heureux Potter. »

« Mais je suis heureux. »

« Ne me prends pas la main. »

« Enlève là si tu ne veux pas. »

« … »

« … »

« Tu ne l'as pas enlevée. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime bien quand tu as une tête d'imbécile heureux à cause de moi. »

« …Je t'aime Draco. »

« Ouais… Moi aussi… »

« Ne détourne pas la tête en le disant ! Attends… TU ROUGIS encore ! »

« La ferme Potter. Et arrête de sourire comme ça. »

 **Bon, c'était court mais vous avez aimé ? C'était marrant à écrire ! Je recommencerais surement ;) Kisoux**

 **\- Kiara**


End file.
